Struck By You, Emmett
by TheQueenWriter
Summary: He walked away from her to save her from an ordinary life, but that's all she really wanted.


**A/N**  
_A while back I wrote a O/S called 'Struck By You', about Edward and Bella reconnecting after a breakup. That night in the bar Edward spotted Emmett dancing with a hot blonde, this is their story, and I dedicate it to **TheUnderStudy**, who inspired me to bring out my inner Emmett. ;) _

_Thank you a million times over to my lovely **MustLoveRTP** for being the best cheerleader even with the flu. Love you, lady._

_ Tunes:_  
_ 'All I Want' | Staind_  
_'Save Me' | Staind_

* * *

The only reason I agreed to come to this shitty, self-absorbed club tonight was because Edward needed a night out. The guy needed to get his brains fucked sideways, is what he really needed, but he was still bent on Bella Swan. Not that I blamed him, that woman had curves for miles and a mouth that was made for some nasty play. Not that I would ever make a move, she belonged to him as much as he belonged to her, I knew this from the many nights I'd spent hanging out, drinking beer and watching god awful chick flicks with her while she bemoaned the loss of the love of her life. Those two needed to get their shit together and deal with themselves, it was quite frankly a royal pain in the ass to listen to them both cry about each other and not do anything to fix it.

I, on the other hand, was down to get my nasty on tonight and I wasn't about to let Edward spoil my fun. I needed a good roll in the sheets and I was just about positive I could get one of these high-class broads to follow me home. The higher maintenance they were, the more they wanted the rough, unkempt bad boy to show them a good time. I wasn't above being that guy for a pretty woman.

"Take it easy on the booze, man." I clapped a hand on Edward's shoulder. He'd had a rough time with the drinky drink, and was in counseling for life issues. You know the drill, anger management, booze, a chick named Bella. He'd come a long way though in six months, I don't think he'd even been in a fight in a while. Don't get me wrong, that prick could dole it out in the ring, better in the ring with me and a trainer than some dickhead at a bar making eyes at his girl, as had been his MO in the past.

"I got this under control." He snapped back, staring at the crowded dance floor.

"You need to get fucking laid, man." I nodded a thanks to the bartender for the beer I had ordered.

"And you need to shut up."

"Right. How about you just go ahead and get your fat head out of your ass and deal with Bella."

This earned me the eat-shit-and-die look that Edward had become so fond of handing out over the last few months. I knew he wanted to hit me, so I just grinned at his stupid face.

"Go away, Emmett."

"You got it. Gonna go find me some gorgeous thing to dance with. You should try it, maybe lower your blood pressure."

I smacked him against his back, downed the rest of my beer and took off for the dance floor.

I worked my way through the pulsating crowd, everyone swaying, grinding and holy shit, two chicks making out, fuck yeh, buddy. I stopped and watched their beautiful moment, an Emmett sandwich totally played out in my head, but I wasn't dick enough to assume some shit. Still, watching was okay.  
A grin slowly slid across my face, I'm certain I looked like a total idiot, but who the fuck even cared, two chicks man, kissing.

I was pulled from the glorious scene before me when a blonde haired goddess walked by a few people over. Damn, that hair was making me weak in the knees. Long, down a slender back, all silky looking and full of bouncy waves. Just right for pulling and holy shit, my dick was hard.

I pushed my way past the kissing girls, taking time to mourn the passing of the moment, and tracked the leggy blonde through a gaggle of women who each had a guy attached to their ass.

The blonde stopped at a tall, round bar table, setting a glass on the already full top and turned slowly on stilettos that made her already gorgeous figure appear that much leaner. Her snug red skirt stopped just before her knees and hugged the most amazing looking ass I'd ever seen. It was round and tight and my hands wanted to get a whole lot closer. She wore a white blouse, tucked into the high waistband of the skirt and as she turned, holy fuck, my jaw was in pain from hitting the floor. By the time I made it to her face, she was already watching me curiously.

Her eyes were wide, a deep shade of violet blue, long dark lashes pulled together as a scowl rumpled her beautiful face, causing her plump red lips to purse.

Oh fuck me now. I knew this woman. I knew this woman pretty fucking damn well. Actually, I'd known her years ago. Back when we were stupid college kids drinking beers all night and fucking until the sun came up. Rosalie Hale, the woman who had rocked my world so completely I'd never quite settled back into a graceful spin.

Of all the damn clubs in the world.

I walked straight up to her, grinning. Her arms crossed under her breasts, pushing them up toward the unbuttoned collar, glorious amounts of cleavage spilled forward and my tongue was practically begging to be set free on her silky skin.

"Hey Rosie." I stopped toe to toe with the beautiful woman.

"Emmett." She eyed me with slight disdain.

"You here with anyone?"

"What's it to you?" Her eyes lit like a wild fire.

"Just wondering if I should be ready to have my ass kicked."

I didn't allow her the time or breath to respond. My hands instinctively knew where they were meant to be, one wrapped at her waist, squeezing and the other found itself curled at the back of her neck, twisting strands of silky golden hair around my fingers. Tugging, she came full up into my body, her soft curves pressed against my chest. My lips met hers and I said a small prayer that I wasn't about to have my tongue bitten off. We hadn't exactly ended shit on a good note, not that I _wanted_ to end it, but she was too fucking good for me. She came from high class, her parents were loaded and expected their princess to marry into more money and high society. I ran a bike shop and had grease monkey written across my ass. I let her go to make things right. Not because I wanted to. She was definitely the one who go away, not that I stopped enjoying myself or dwelled much on the fact that I missed her sassy and downright dirty personality. The woman was a fucking goddess; all sweet and proper in public, but behind closed doors, she was my fallen angel, she did things to me, physically and emotionally, that no one else had ever been able to do.

As she sucked in a surprised breath, I took advantage and pressed my tongue between her full lips, tasting vodka and mint as her tongue met mine. I groaned when her hand ran up my back, nails biting through the soft cotton fabric of my shirt. Oh yeh, my body was reacting quickly and headed straight toward the explosive line.

Her lips pulled from mine, causing a small jolt to run down my spine. Rose's eyes read loud and clear that she was shocked and slightly miffed.

"What the hell, Emmett." She pushed her hand against my chest attempting to gain space.

"You look beautiful, Rose." My brain was fried. I was picking up on her what-the-fuck-was-that vibe, but I just couldn't bring myself to react to it.

"Emmett, we need to talk."

"Let's dance." I didn't want to hear what she was going to say. I didn't want the heavy right now, I just wanted to feel her body pressed to mine, her breath on my mouth, her hair in my fingers. I wanted to do anything but talk.

**xRx**

I'd come to the club alone tonight with the intention of getting out whatever it was that was holding me back. I needed a night to myself as a sort of reassurance that marrying Samuel was indeed the right thing to do. To check out the single life one last time. I'd already said yes months ago, but my feet just became more and more achingly cold as our wedding day approached. In two months I'd be Mrs. Rosalie Uley, wife to one of Seattle's most prominent defense attorneys.

Did I love Samuel? Yeh, I suppose so, in a very sad way. My parents loved him, so I _must_ love him, right? How I'd ever gotten myself so far into this mess was beyond me. I never wanted this kind of life, high brow- high society did nothing for me. I was much more comfortable at a baseball game in jeans with a plastic cup of beer than dressed to the nines at some benefit.

So tonight was my night, to see all the single people living life, they must be miserable and lonely, only they weren't. They were dancing, drinking and making out to overtly sexual anthems being blasted out across the club from a high-end sound system. Not one person in this stupid place looked nearly as miserable as I felt on the inside.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Hot, sour breath hit my ear at the same time a hand grabbed my ass cheek.

"I suggest you find someone else to harass." I didn't even look at the guy.

"Awww, don't be like that, Sugar." His breath making me want to vomit.

"Last time, guy, go find someone else."

"What are you gonna do." He slurred as his mouth came even closer to my neck, almost touching me. Reaching back, I grabbed his wrist and bent it backward, facing him I grinned at the pain-filled grimace he wore.

"I don't think you understood me, Creep. I said go find someone else."

I let go of his sweaty hand and smiled.

"Damn, bitch. Don't come up in here dressed like that if you don't want to fuck."

"This is what's wrong with society, you, right here. A woman can't wear nice things because it means she wants a man to paw at her and fuck her. But if we only wore baggy pants and sweatshirts, you wouldn't want a damn thing to do with us. You're disgusting. Go home and get a life."

"You're a dumb bitch." He glared at me once before bumping into a group of women who were dancing.

Taking my vodka mojito, I twisted, bumped and had my ass grinded on, as I made my way to a small table. The level of sexual pheromones must have been sky high in this place. The dry humping was off the charts. And if I wasn't mistaken, there was some not so dry humping going on in a doorway across the room.

There was a time though, when I would have been right there with the rest of them. Back in college, when I had not a care in the world and the best boyfriend in the universe. We'd go out on a Friday night and if we didn't have papers to write or studying to do, we'd be gone all weekend, staying in hotels, breaking beds and enjoying each other until we couldn't physically move another inch.

I thought a lot about Emmett McCarty these days. We'd been together for two years and it had been an instant attraction. I took one look at him working out in the gym and within ten minutes we were clawing our workout clothes off of each others sweaty bodies in the locker room and enjoying the most incredible sex I'd ever known. For the next two years we were inseparable. My parent's didn't approve of the match at all, my mother kept insisting I was just sowing oats and I was better suited to a suit than a football player who rode a motorcycle and worked in a garage. But I had been madly in love with him. He was smart, kind, funny; so hot with his warm brown eyes, dark wavy hair and a body that made my panties go up in flames. He was everything to me for those two years, and even for some time after he left me. He knew my parents didn't care for him, and instead of sticking it out with me, he left. I still had a year of school left when he graduated.

"Rosie, you don't want to be sitting around waiting on a loser like me to screw up your life. You deserve so much more. I'm blue collar, cheap beer and Taco Bell. You're too good for that sort of life, don't waste it on me, baby."

I could hardly breath, my heart was failing, and my legs and arms had gone numb.

"Don't you do this to me, Emmett. Don't you leave me, I love you."

His hand had pressed against my cheek. "That's why I have to let you go, Rose, because I love you, more than anything." He kissed me gently. "I need to know that you're going to have a good life that you can be proud of, be happy with."

"You're such a buffoon, Emmett!" Tears rushed down my cheeks. "You make me happy. You make me proud. I want to be with you. Some day, Emmett, you're going to regret this. You're going to be so sad that you did this."

He nodded at me, kissed my forehead and walked away. His large shoulders slouched forward, hands in his jean pockets. I cried for weeks, and then I put it behind me for the most part. I wasn't going to ruin the small summer break I had before classes started again. I wasn't going to dwell if he wasn't going to come back.

The last time I had seen him was from the stage as I collected my degree on graduation day. He was off in the back of the crowd, but you couldn't miss the lug, he was huge. My heart skipped fourteen beats in the moment that our eyes met, I wanted to jump off that stage and run to him. Before I could get to him though, my parents were hugging and kissing me, demanding pictures. He was gone, as though he'd never been there. My nerves shook, and for two days I kept checking my back, waiting for him to show up somewhere again. But I never saw him after that day.

So when I looked up from my thoughts, and saw Emmett standing before me, the full-grown man version of the guy I had been so in love with, the dizzy spin of emotions had me ready to puke. He was gorgeous. Time had been so kind to him.

He was still hulking huge, broad muscular shoulders and chest covered in what looked like a very soft old grey shirt. His faded jeans fit snug at his thighs, his mahogany waves of shiny hair was cropped short, and he sported silver hoops in his ears. Tattoos covered most of his large arms, coming almost to his wrists. I swallowed back the lust that threatened to melt my panties.

Emmett grinned, flashing his straight white smile and dimples and my knees knocked. I swear to god my knees literally knocked. How did he still do this to me after all these years?

I put my best bitch forward and he still came at me, not deterred in the least and it made me so happy. So happy and so damn confused at the same time.

His hands were on me in the blink of an eye, lips firm and warm met mine, and reminded me of every single day I'd tried so hard to forget.

Thank god Samuel wasn't here. Oh god! I pushed Emmett away and blinked in shock that I'd even let that kiss happen. I was engaged.

"Emmett, we need to talk."

"Let's dance." His voice was low, commanding, and me, being weak to all things Emmett, went along with him. Even knowing I was doing nothing but setting myself up for heartache, and that I might be taking Emmett there with me.

His large hand tugged at mine until the crowd around us swallowed us up. The primal beat of the music playing seeped into my veins, coupled with Emmett's hands, hot and heavy on my waist, made me feel like I was twenty years old again. If I closed my eyes, this was a Saturday night after studying hard all afternoon, Emmett and I were going to drink beers, laugh and dance until we couldn't take it anymore and had to go find the closest dark corner or bed and relieve each other of the building tension.

Emmett's hand came up and rested at the back of my neck, pulling me closer once again, I was utterly captivated by the man.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Rosie." His voice rumbled through my bones.

I unashamedly pressed my body into his memorizing every hard plane of his chest, the heat from his legs as they brushed against mine, and my god, he was hard. I could feel him through the denim and zipper against my stomach. My mouth watered and I realized we were no longer moving, were standing still, being jostled by the sweaty bodies around us.

My insides were trembling with way too much emotion. I was scared to death to lose this, to tell him I was getting married. I wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. But mostly, I wanted him to kiss me and make it better. I wanted him to make this choice for me and save me from making the wrong decision. I wanted him to tell me that I was going home with him; that I was going to be cherished and taken care of in ways that money and social standing just couldn't. I wanted warmth and love and I wanted Emmett.

"I'm going to grab us some beers, Rosie, and then we're gonna do that talking thing you had mentioned." His eyes searched mine. "You okay to wait here for a minute?"

"Yes. I'm fine, I'll go find us a table."

He lowered his face and swept his lips across mine. "I'll be right back, don't leave. Please."

Even though he'd tacked that 'please' onto the end, there was a certain amount of control that Emmett had always expected to have. He wasn't a bully or a pig, he was just confident. And who was I kidding, I loved it. I loved knowing that he knew me better than anyone else did, that he could bring me places I'd never imagined and all I had to do was trust him. And I had trusted him more than anyone in the world, then he'd been stupid and broken things off and I really wanted to kick his ass a little bit for that.

**xEx**

I pushed slowly through the people dancing around me.

Holy fuck, Rosie was here and she was fucking hot as hell. I wanted to get her to come back to my place real bad, but I also didn't want to push her into it. Honestly, I wasn't even sure she wanted to be around my ass anymore. Though, the way she swayed against me, her eyes heavy lidded, she definitely still felt that attraction that was once there many moons ago. I had been a total prick though and pushed her away when her daddy had cornered me one night at their place.

"I know you want what's best for Rosalie, Emmett, and honestly, what's best is for her to not be with you. She's had her fun, she needs to get serious about life now and that includes finding a husband. A suitable husband."

I wanted to smash that asshole's teeth into the back of his throat. Yet at the same time, I knew he was just trying to protect his daughter, to give her the best, everything she deserved, and I wasn't going to be some suit making a million dollars. My goal had been to graduate, start up my own garage, marry Rosie and have some babies. Apparently my goals were about to change, drastically.

I was almost to the bar when I noticed Edward staring hard off at the side of the room. Following his gaze I saw Bella sitting at table with some chump, having drinks and looking a tad bit uncomfortable. I kept my eye on them both as I got closer to Ed. I laughed when Bella finally realized that she was being stalked from across the room. The look on her face was priceless.

Finally these fuckers were going to make shit happen; Edward wasn't going to let her leave tonight without him, I knew it, that didn't mean I couldn't fuck with him some, get him moving.

"She's not yours, man. Give it up. It's been months." Clamping a hand clamped down on Edward's shoulder I leaned into the bar to order two beers.

"Fuck off. I know what the fuck she is. She certainly isn't his either."

_Wooo, testy_. I chuckled inwardly, holding my hands up in defeat.

"Okay. I give. Do what you want. Just remember, you're drunk and she's here with someone. Don't do something stupid, man. I don't have bail money." I grinned at him, slapped his back and walked off, a plan brewing.

Holding both beers, I carefully maneuvered my way to Bella's table, setting them aside at an empty table right next to hers. I was going to push some damn buttons, both Edward's and this douchebag's, and it was going to be fucking fun.

I overheard her turning the guy down for a dance, oh yeh, this was going to be hysterical.

"Bellllllaaaa!" I drew her name out and dragged her off her seat into my arms, hugging her tightly. I really did love the girl.

She laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and smiled.

"Emmett! I've missed you."

She was clinging to me and I got the very distinct impression that she was ever so grateful for the interruption. Without being too obvious, I darted my eyes toward to the bar where Edward was sitting, his jaw ticked in irritation and I just had to keep to pushing.

_Take that, fucker. Get off your ass and do something._

I heard a throat clear beside me and realized her date had stood up from his chair. Reaching out, I offered my hand to shake, apparently though, Bella was on to my game and she pinched the shit out of my shoulder when the guy's eyes bugged out at my tight grip.

Giving Bella one more reassuring squeeze, I sat her gently back down at her table, kissed her cheek, oh yes... pushing buttons was so much fun, and shot dagger eyes at the douche she was with.

As soon as I was behind her back, both beers in hand, I mouthed at the idiot. "I will fucking kill you."

Flared my nostrils for good measure and almost dropped my drinks laughing at his, I'm-gonna-piss-myself face.

Edward was going to have a damn heyday with this idiot.

Buttons had been pushed, Rosie was waiting for me, and tonight was perfect.

Rose took a long swig of her beer and it brought back many fond memories of hanging out at baseball games, or curled up with her on the couch watching football games when I wasn't playing. She was such a cool chick. So down to earth and fucking with it, man. That girl had me worshiping the ground she walked on the first minute I saw her and my love and admiration only grew over the time we were together.

I watched her closely, she seemed nervous, I couldn't blame her, I'd completely trashed our relationship years ago because I was a dumb fucking idiot, of course she'd have some trepidation when it came to me.

"Rosie, talk to me." I wanted to rest my hand over hers, let her know that I had her back, but I wasn't certain it would be helpful right now.

"It's just so hard to say, Emmett. I can't believe you're here tonight. I never go out, not to places like this." She waved a perfectly manicured hand as if to point out the club. "I came here tonight to face some demons and came face to face with the devil himself."

Fuck. She was killing me because I knew I'd killed her. Jesus my chest hurt something fierce.

"Rose, if you'd prefer I leave you be, I'll go."

She shook her head and a cynical laugh left her parted lips. What had happened to my Rosie in the last few years? She was supposed to be happy and here she sat looking lower than low.

"That's the problem, Emmett, you let me go." Her sad blue eyes locked onto mine. "You let me go years ago when I didn't want you to." She breathed in and her next sentence about brought me to my knees. "I'm getting married, Emmett, in two months."

Fuck, I'm dying, I'm having a damn heart attack, and I'm going to vomit. No. No, I had let her go, I knew I was wrong when I did it, but somewhere in my fucked up head, she ended up with me. I didn't know when or where, but god dammit, she ended up with me. When I had seen her tonight, I thought it was now; this was us, ending up together. Fuck. No, I can't say goodbye to her. Not again.

It took me a moment to realize I'd clenched both of my fists on the tabletop and was breathing deeply to keep from absolutely losing it.

"I regret it. I fucking regret it, Rosie."

She nodded, a few tears streaking down her cheeks.

"I have two months to change your mind, Rose, and I will. I am going to do everything in my power to win you back, because I need you as much as you need me. You damn well know it and I fucking know it. I don't care who the assclown is that said he'd marry you, if you were fucking happy, you wouldn't be here right now."

She didn't move, she didn't make a sound, she just kept staring at me.

"I want you, Rosalie; I want you more than anything. I can't give you a million dollars, but I can love you better than anyone can. Please, don't make a mistake like I did, don't make a permanent mistake, baby. I know it's hard for you, I know you're confused and you just want to do what will make your dad happy, but I did the same thing for him, and this is where we are. Please, please, Rose."

Her mouth moved, but nothing came out for a long fucking minute.

"I have to go, Emmett." Her eyes looked down at the table.

"Say you're going to think about me, Rose." I moved to stand in front of her, pushing her chair until she faced me, I cupped her face between my hands, eyes imploring her. "I still believe in you, in us. I will get down on my knees right here in front of everyone and beg you, please, Rosie, say you'll think about it. I know it's selfish of me to ask, but I'm a desperate man right now."

And because I was a complete jackass, I gathered her hair into my fist, pulled until her face tilted to mine, her lips parted and I owned her. My tongue met hers before our lips touched and I knew she wanted me. I had a chance, because if she were really serious about the dipshit she was supposed to marry, she'd have kicked me in the balls.

Her breathing was ragged when I pulled back, eyes half shut.

"I'll walk you to your car, I don't want you wandering around out there alone."

**xRx**

It had been three days since I'd run into Emmett and in that time I'd seriously considered packing a bag and running far away from everything. If I were still a naive little girl, I'd have thought that it was fate trying to bring Emmett back into my life the other night. But I wasn't that little girl anymore, and fate no longer had a place in my practical life. No, it was just a very odd coincidence that the two of us had ended up together in that club.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him though. Emmett had wandered in and out of my waking thoughts and got naked with me in my dreams. I'd never been happier not to be sharing a home with Samuel yet. Last night I'd lain in bed with my favorite battery operated toy and when I came, Emmett's name floated through the room. It had been the most intense orgasm I'd had in years, and that too troubled me.

Samuel was a real stickler for some vanilla sex; he didn't even like it when I wore fun lingerie. I attempted crotchless panties and I swear he about lost it, telling me that if he wanted whore sex, he'd have paid for it, that I was a good girl and should wear regular panties.

That sort of took a chunk out of my self-esteem right there.

Emmett would have died for the crotchless panties and sparkly black pasties. He would have died for granny panties and a plain white bra though, as well. I laughed to myself. The man had worshiped me like no other.

I'd mulled over his comment about my dad a lot in the last few days as well. The fact that apparently my father had something to do with why Emmett had walked really pissed me off. I'd always done everything to make my dad happy, but he couldn't let me be happy. No, he had to step in and make it the way he wanted, even if it cost me the man I loved the most.

My mom was just a simpering fool, agreeing with anything my dad said because lord knows he knew best. Insert exaggerated eye roll here. I'd learned a lot about my parents in the last few years. I'd learned that they played the game better than most, that they schmoozed people at the right time and that they had planned on my marrying Samuel since I was about sixteen.

And how lame was it that I was going to let it happen; especially now knowing that Emmett was out there, and wanted me. All because my battered and fragile ego was too frightened to stand up for herself.

I was lying on my couch, watching Dr. Phil and eating gummy bears when there was a knock at my door.

I padded quietly across the cream colored plush carpet, wearing my fanciest sweats and a ratty old Metallica shirt. Peering out the peephole in the door, I saw a delivery guy with a large basket of flowers.

My heart instantly kicked up a notch. I could see that they were white daisies and a few pink gerbera daisies mixed in. My favorites. Only one person in the whole world would send me flowers so 'cheap', as my parents would say. Emmett.

"Rosalie Hale?" The guy asked my name when I poked my head out.

"Yup! That's me." I beamed at the bushel of flowers when he handed them to me.

"Thank you so much!" I hollered as the guy walked back down the drive.

After locking the door, I took the flowers into the living room, setting them on the coffee table; I plucked the note from the little plastic pitchfork that stood up in the center of the arrangement.

_Thinking of you and your beautiful smile, Rosie._

_Love,_  
_Emmett_

I clutched the paper to my chest and sighed.

"Wait a sec, how'd he get my address?" I frowned once and then laughed. With Emmett, where there was a will, there was a way.

I received flowers for two more days in a row. The second day was a vase filled with colorful ranunculus, the third day was a vase stuffed with peonies. My house was colorful and smelled like springtime, and then for three days, nothing. Which drove me crazy.

Samuel came over for dinner one evening and I had to hide the flowers in my bedroom, knowing he'd never go in there, because another of his weird sex issues was that he could only do it in his own bed. So wandering through my bedroom was always a no-no to him. Who the fuck was I marrying? A fuddy duddy.

Two weeks went by, I hadn't received a phone call, an email or anything else out of the blue. I was beginning to think Emmett was giving up, or thought he'd made a mistake. I had to tell my inner cheerleaders to quiet down.

I sat down with a supreme pizza that I'd ordered in, turned on the newest Thor movie, because who doesn't love Chris Hemsworth, and settled in for a boring Friday night at home.

I was about half way through the movie when my doorbell rang. Pausing the movie, I tiptoed to look out the peephole, if it was Samuel, I didn't want him to know I was still awake, I really didn't have the patience for him this evening.

But it wasn't Samuel. Standing there on the other side of the door, dressed in dark clothes was Emmett.

My fingers shook as I twisted the lock and opened the door; he stood there like a dark knight, with intent in his almost black eyes.

I didn't even get a word out, Emmett's hands captured my face and his mouth covered mine in a fiercely possessive kiss. He pushed into the house, using his foot to nudge the door shut reaching behind him to twist the lock, not once breaking the kiss.

Reaching tentatively out to his large shoulders, I pushed the black leather jacket off his arms and grinned against his lips when the heavy coat made a thudding sound as it hit the floor.

Both of his hands were now twisting through the loose braid at the back of my neck, causing sharp pings of electricity to race down my spine, his thumbs pressed gently at my jaw, tilting and moving my face, deepening the kiss. My head was spinning from lack of oxygen and pure surprise. I listened as his shoes were kicked off, his tongue mated with mine, his teeth nibbling the tip of my tongue. My panties were already damp and I wanted him to hurry the hell up already and put his hands all over my body.

Breaking away from his lips, I reached between us, pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it the ground, I stepped out of the cotton shorts I was wearing and put the ball in his court.

Emmett's eyes took their time, starting from my pink polished toes, to the pale pink lace panties I wore. His chest moved in heavy breaths and a powerful feeling rushed over me, one I hadn't felt in years. I owned him. This huge man, this impossibly perfect person, I could bring him to his knees if I wanted.

One large, blunt tipped and calloused finger reached out, touched the skin above my belly button and caused me to suck in a breath. Very slowly, he dragged his roughened finger up my torso, until it was hooked at the front clasp of my bra.

"My favorite." His eyes sparked with lust as he tugged gently, the clasp gave way and I shrugged the useless garment to the floor.

"Damn, Rosie, you're so pretty." His fingers traced a line under my breasts causing my nipples to pebble and goose bumps to chase up and down my skin. "You still get to me, holy shit."

In the next moment, Emmett had his shirt off, throwing it on top of mine on the floor and was pushing his jeans down his hips. His sculpted body flexed as he twisted, ink covered most of his shoulders, arms, chest, stomach and the top of one thigh. I wanted to trace my tongue over every inked line, every muscle, and every inch of his warm skin. Barbells gleamed in the light from his chest.

"Where else are you pierced?" My voice sounded husky. I couldn't believe I was getting naked with Emmett again.

A rough laugh brought my eyes back to his face. "I'm too pussy for that, baby."

Shaking my head, my fingers ran down the ripple of muscle at his stomach, pausing at the soft trail of hair that disappeared into a pair of grey boxer briefs.

"You are _not_ a pussy."

**xEx**

I wanted Rose to want me, to need me. I needed her to know that she was it for me. But I knew if I showed up too soon, she'd just be confused, so I let it simmer for about two weeks. After I'd closed up the garage tonight, the overwhelming desire to see her, won out. I needed to touch her, hear her voice. Yeh, it was a real fucking dick thing to mess with a woman who was with another guy. I fucking knew that and yet, I just didn't give a shit. Rosie was unhappy and I'll be damned if I sat back and let her fuck up the rest of her life. I'll shoulder the blame for getting us to where we are now, but I won't allow it to continue. She belonged with me. My heart belonged to her.

"Rosie, I know I fucked up, I gave in to something that wasn't true, I let you go for stupid reasons and there is absolutely nothing I can do to erase that or the years apart, but fuck, I will die trying to make it up to you."

Her hand pressed gently at my jaw as she rose up on her toes to kiss me.

"Life happens, Emmett."

I didn't like that answer. It was too open ended. She could be telling me she wanted me to stay, or she could be telling me this was going to be a one-time thing. If that was the case, we weren't sleeping tonight, which was just fine with me.

Her body was soft and warm against mine when I pulled her closer. This woman was going to bring me to my knees. I smiled into her beautiful face when she bit her lip.

"I need you to do me a favor, Rosie."

Nodding she answered, her voice lust roughened, "Anything, Em."

"Tell me you want this, I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me."

"I want you, Emmett. God, I want you." Her hands wrapped around the back of my arms, causing my muscles to twitch as she steadied herself.

"Good. Because I'm not leaving until the sun comes up and you've had at least a dozen good orgasms."

My dick jumped when she licked her pink lips. Challenge accepted Ms. Hale.

Grabbing the backs of her thighs, I lifted, until her long legs wrapped tight around my waist. Her arms draped over my shoulders and I could smell her clean floral perfume and the unmistakable scent of her arousal.

"Bed?" I shifted toward what I thought was the right direction.

"No."

My eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Nooooo, you don't want to go to bed, or no you don't want this?"

"No, I don't want to have sex in a bed, anywhere but a bed, Em. The table, the counter, the floor, couch, wall, no bed."

Interesting.

"You sure, baby?"

Rose nodded, her lips moving over the front of my throat. Her teeth nipped at my jaw.  
"Positive, Emmett." Her warm breath touched my neck and I knew exactly what my next tattoo was going to be.

Turning around, my eye caught on a simple chaise lounge with no armrests in the corner of the room, fucking perfect.

**~*~*~*~  
**  
Warm pliable skin filled my hands; soft bare thighs trembled under my lips. Rose's hushed murmuring sounds filled the room causing my already rock hard cock to become hard as steel. I hadn't been this fucking turned on in years.

It was her, it was my Rosie. Her scent, her laughter, her bright violet blue eyes and the way she would pout when I teased her.

Licking a long line from mid inner thigh to where silk and lace met skin, I groaned when she lifted off the cushion of the chair that she was sprawled out on, moaning my name, fingers twisted tight through my hair. I was in serious danger of making a mess on her furniture. My nostrils flared as her sweet scent of arousal washed over me.

Again though, a twinge of guilt tugged at the back of my skull. Though I wanted her to be my Rosie again, she wasn't, not yet. She still technically belonged to some douchebag. Pushing my elbows into the plush seat on either side of her legs, my fingers traced small lines and circles over her stomach. Rose sat up on her elbows, dark eyes questioning.

_What a time for your conscience to kick in, pal._

"Don't, Emmett. Please don't overthink this."

Her words tugged at my heart and I swallowed back a lump in my throat.

"Rosie."

"Dammit, Emmett." She moved, sitting up, her feet hitting the floor as she cupped my face, tugging for me to look her in the eye.

"Emmett, I want this. More than anything."

"Fuck, Rose." I groaned. "I know, baby. I know you do." Jesus, I was about to fucking cock block my own damn self. I was a turd. "I want you, too. More than you know, so much more. But I want you to be mine; I don't want anything standing between us. Do you understand me?" My fingers flexed against her thighs.

Nodding, she dropped a kiss on my forehead. "Don't leave, please." Her plea tore at me, how this woman owned me, heart and soul, she could have anything in the world if she asked me for it.

"I won't leave, baby. I promise."

Cradling her up in my arms, I found her bedroom, laid her gently down before crawling in behind her and scooping her into my body. Skin on skin, my face buried in the back of her neck, her velvet soft hair tickling my nose and chin. I wrapped an arm possessively under her breasts.

Rose's voice drifted through the silence. "I'm gonna fix this, Em. I promise."

I nodded into her shoulder, pressing my lips against the soft skin. "I wish I could do it all for you."

Her chest moved in a heavy sigh. "I know you do, and believe me, I wish you could too."

We laid in silence, I listened to her breathing become softer, more even.

"Emmett?"

"Mmmm."

"I love you. I never stopped."

Rolling her over until she faced me, I traced a line over her cheek.

"Say it again."

"I love you, Emmett."

"I love you too, Rose."

I woke to sunlight pouring through the window, warming my bare skin. Reaching out, my hand met cool empty sheets where Rose had been curled into me.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled, cracked open an eye and looked around the bright room. No sign of Rosie to be had. What the hell time was it anyway? I'd slept like a damn rock and woke up hard as one. Shit. Probably a good thing she wasn't in bed right now because I had used up all of my chivalrous tokens last night, today I was just a horny guy looking to fuck the brains out of that sexy woman.

"Mom, seriously, you can go now. I'll be over later."

I sat up, listening, Rose's mom was here. Interesting. You know, being a man who didn't give much of a rat's ass about what other people think, and knowing that Rose's mom would absolutely have a cow if she knew I was here, I got out of bed, stretched and padded down the hall toward the living room wearing only my underwear. Yeh, she was gonna love this.

"Morning, Rosie." She spun, golden hair billowed around her shoulders, she wore cotton shorts and a tshirt, unfortunately it seemed she had found her bra as well. Shame. Rose lit up though, a smile stretching across her beautiful face.

Her mother though, priceless. Her perfectly coiffed and dyed hair sat snug against her head in some sort of snooty bun thing. She wore a pastel skirt and matching jacket with boring nanny shoes. My god, the woman was a bore. The look on her face though as she watched me scratch my bare chest and stomach was worth its weight in gold. I thought she was going to have a stroke, if her face got much redder, she'd be a tomato.

"Hey, Mrs. Hale, long time no see." I turned and looked at Rose, she was fighting a smile. "Baby, I'm gonna go make some coffee, you want?"

"Sure."

"No. No no no!" Rose's mom's voice picked up and practically screeched. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! You had your chance to sow your oats, you are engaged." At this she turned her hard gaze on me, "He's trash, he always has been. Samuel is going to be your husband and he's much better suited to you."

The muscles in my back tightened. I'd be damned if I was going to be called trash by some woman who behaved like a stuck up princess.

"Mom!" Rose's voice practically shook the house. "You need to leave."

"Your father is going to hear about this." She eyed me once again, a long hard stare with thinly veiled disgust. I gave it right back.

Rose slammed the door behind her mom's back and leaned against it.

"Emmett."

"Baby, don't worry about me." I cupped her chin, tilting her lips to mine briefly. "I can handle your mom. And your dad too."

**xRx**

"Rosalie Hale, I didn't work my ass off to see you screw up your entire future in one night." My father paced the hard wood floor of his home office. "Emmett McCarty is not going to mess everything up, I thought that I had made that perfectly clear to him years ago. I thought that you had been made perfectly clear how this was going to happen." He pinched the bridge of his nose and paused, his Italian leather loafers making a soft scuffing noise.

My dad, even though he was a total prick, was a very handsome one. His hair was all salt and pepper, angled jaw and regal posture. He could have been a movie star with his good looks, charisma and elegant style. And I'd have given anything to have a dad who wore jeans, dirty shoes and played outside with me. Our relationship had always been more a business deal than father/daughter. I did as he asked and he gave me an allowance. I had let my father pay me off my entire life and the thought absolutely disgusted me. I didn't want to be my mom.

"Dad, if you could just see things from my point of view- "

He cut me off with a hard stare, "Your point of view? Rosalie, you are engaged to be married and you slept with another man. I'd hope that your point of view includes penance for your whorish behavior." His voice snapped, causing my heart to stutter.

"I didn't sleep with him."

"He came out of your bedroom dressed only his underwear in front of your mother. No respectable human being behaves that way, especially with an engaged woman." He spat.

"Dad, if you would just listen to me- " And I was cut off yet again as my father turned his back on me and sat in a plush leather chair behind his desk. Grabbing a pen he tapped it lightly on the solid oak desktop.

"How much, Rosie." His grey eyes bore into my own.

"Excuse me?" I swallowed back a lump of disgust as I realized he was attempting to pay me off, pay me to marry Samuel and walk away from Emmett.

"Don't be daft, Rose. How much money do you want?"

My stomach twisted, my fingers shook and anger simmered in my chest.

"You can't pay me off, Dad." I stood on weak knees and grabbed my purse. "Keep your money, I don't want it. I never did and if you can't see that, then shame on you."

"Rosalie, sit, down, now!" He punctuated each word by smacking his desk.

"No. I'm done trying to make you happy, Daddy, because no matter what I do, you're never going to be pleased with me, you're never going to be proud. I'm sick of it, my heart is sick of lying. I don't love Samuel."

"You don't have to love him, Rose! You have to marry him!" My father shook with anger.

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to!" I yelled back.

"Knock this attitude off, young lady. That Emmett is a horrible influence on you." He muttered under his breath.

"No. I refuse to knock it off, and Emmett isn't the bad influence, you and Mom are."

I took off across the room for the door.

"I'm not marrying Samuel, Dad. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Don't' ask for my help, Rose. You walk out that door and you are cut off."

"I only wanted you to love me, to be proud of me. I don't want your money."

I closed the heavy door behind me and took in a shuttered breath.

_Holy shit, I did it._

**xEx**

"Can't believe you're getting married, man."

"Right?" Edward grinned a stupid dopey smile as he wrenched on an old Harley.

He and Bella had gotten engaged the same night they left the club together. To some it may seem sort of extreme, but it suited them to a T. He had already moved into Bella's place since it was bigger, and I'd had the pleasure of walking in on them several times at the shop getting busy in the back room. Kids these days.

"Hey, I'm looking for an Emmett McCarty." A man's voice echoed through the garage.

Edward stood up, "Who wants to know?"

I watched the suit size him up, taking in the tattoos, messy hair, dirty hands and pants, Edward's face stone cold serious. I'm certain the guy was a little less eager about meeting Emmett McCarty.

"You Emmett?" The guy took another step inside the garage, he wasn't a small guy, though I had him by at least twenty five pounds, and Edward had him by lean muscle and sheer wily determination.

"Yeh, I could be. Who are you?" Edward dropped a dirty rag on the concrete floor and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Samuel Uley."

Oh fuck, this was about to become very entertaining.

"Samuel Uley." Ed scratched a long finger against his chin. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell, sorry man. Did you bring a bike in?"

"You fucked my fiancé." The guy's voice was a low growl.

"Mmmm." Ed cocked his head. "She the brunette, hot tits, nice ass, loves to have her hair pulled?"

Sam's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

"Oh shit, man, no, that's my fiancé." Ed took another step closer to Sam. "Yours is the blonde, right?"

The suit didn't say a thing, still shocked by Edward's choice of words in describing Bella I'm sure.

"Emmett, buddy, someone here for you." Ed called out over his shoulder.

I stood from behind the bike I'd been working on and watched Sam's face turn from shock to pure unadulterated anger.

"Can I help you?" I stepped over a tool pallet to stand next to Edward.

"Yeh, you can. Leave Rose alone. She's getting married to me, and doesn't need you trashing up her life."

The best way to get a fist flying is talking mad shit, and right now, all I wanted was for him to make the first move.

"That's not what she was saying when I was buried balls deep inside her the other day. She kept saying things like, 'more' and 'harder' and "fuck yes, Emmett, your cock feels so good.' but never once did she mention me trashing up her life."

Edward crossed him arms against his chest and planted his feet. Shit was about to get fun.

"You are trash." Sam took another step toward me.

"Oh yeh, well then, Rosie certainly loves the fucking trash. All night long."

That's all it took. He was easy. His fist came at my face, mistake. I got one good shot to his ribs, before he swung and hit my gut.

I laughed and plowed into the side of his stupid face with a nice neat fist to jaw.

"Get out of here, Suit." Edward toed the bastard in the ribs as he attempted to catch his breath.

Sam stood, and glared, "You're both trash."

Yeh, that didn't sit well with Ed, I guess the guy didn't realize that pretty little redheads have a short fuse.

"Fuck you, bitch." Edward stalked forward and I settled a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do it, man, not worth it."

"Come back to my shop and I'll fuck your face up beyond recognition, bitch." Ed spat out.

"Go suck a dick."

"You offering?"

Sam looked at me, "Leave my Rose alone."

"I think you've got that backwards, Suit, she's not yours. Never was. Said your dick was too small and your ego too big."

"Oh fuck off, both of you, fags."

Sam turned on his pretty little shoes and made his way back toward the door.

"Hear that, Ed, we're fags. God I love you, let's go fuck in the back room so I can pretend you're the Suit."

**xRx**

After leaving my parent's house, I drove around for a while trying to get my wits about me. I stopped at a small park and made my way to the swing set, where I sat for about an hour dragging my bare toes through the sand.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Samuel."

"Rose, I'm in the middle of something right now, I have a lot of work to finish, is this something that can wait?"

"No, it's not. Sam, I don't want to marry you." I cleared my throat. "I mean I'm _not _going to marry you. I don't love you. I'm calling off the wedding."

"Excuse me, Rosalie, what is going on? Your father informed me earlier that you'd slept with an ex boyfriend, I was willing to let that slide, it was a mistake, you won't ever do it again. It was just some pre-wedding jitters we all get them. But we're still getting married."

"We are _not_ getting married. No. Sam, it wasn't a mistake, Emmett isn't a mistake. The only mistake I've made is allowing my father to dictate my life to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but we can't get married."

"Dammit, Rosalie. Knock this shit off."

"I'm sorry, Sam. It's over." I pressed end on my phone and pushed my toes through the sand again. My chest felt lighter than it had in years.

All the money my dad had ever given me was sitting in bank account that hadn't been touched. I had more than enough buy-off money to be comfortable for a while and I was going to finally put my degree in interior design to good use.

I finally had a life that I was looking forward to living, even if my parents wanted nothing to do with it.

Now I just had to go find my man.

When I got to my house I packed a bag and looked up Emmett's information. Bingo! He actually didn't live far from me, and it was a nice part of town.

I stopped at a drive thru for Taco Bell and bought a twelve pack of supreme taco's and large Mt. Dew. If I knew anything, it was the way to Emmett's heart; it was through Taco Bell. And blowjobs, but that was for later.

I pulled up in front of the house that my gps had directed me to. It was an old, white clapboard house. The outside of the two-story home was meticulously well cared for. The shutters were painted a navy blue, the grass was green and lush and all of the shrubbery and bushes were trimmed to perfection. Leave it to Emmett to have the perfect suburban home.

I knocked once on the wooden screen door, I could hear music blaring from somewhere in the back and what sounded like bombs going off on a video game.

"Coming." His voice curled my toes.

His large dark silhouette moved down a hall and toward the door.

"Rosie?"

My heart began race and I croaked out a quick hello.

I stepped back as he pushed the screen door open. Suddenly nervous and feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Come in."

"Thank you." I mumbled and stepped inside the house. "I come baring gifts." I held up the bag of tacos and the drink.

Emmett's eyes stayed locked to mine, dangerous intent written in their depths and I didn't look away.

"Taco Bell, Rosie?" His voice vibrated across my skin.

"Yeh."

We stood in the entryway staring at each other. My throat was nearly closed and I had to fight for breath. His black tshirt shirt stretched tight across his chest and his jeans were holy and threadbare.

He stepped into me causing me to back up against the wall.

Kiss me, kiss me, please, oh god, let him kiss me.

Emmett ran his fingers across my neck. "I met Samuel Uley today, Rose."

Oh god. He's not gonna kiss me.

"Oh yeh?"

He nodded, his fingers now twisting a strand of hair that fell over my shoulder.

"He thinks I should stay away from you because I'm gonna trash up your life." His voice was rough and I was having a hard time staying upright. My heart continued to race at an unnatural speed causing my stomach to flutter.

"Do you think I should stay away from you, Rosie?"

I shook my head, attempting to make my vocal chords work. "No."

Emmett's hand moved to cup my jaw and I'd have given anything to have my hands free.

"Tell me what I need to hear, Rosie."

I really couldn't speak, why was he doing this right now. Swallowing again I choked back the emotion that threatened to bury me.

"I'm all yours, Em."

Very carefully, Emmett took the food and drink from my shaky hands, setting everything on a small table next to us. Without a word, his lips met mine, nearly bringing me to my knees, in the next moment, I was upside down over his large shoulder as he ran up a set of stairs.

Our second chance was going to be amazing.


End file.
